Everything But Me
by shadowgrl97
Summary: When Amy is deathly sick, Shadow is the only one to stay by her side. But when her reason for fighting through tells her a secret, she dies instantly wishing she was fighting for Shadow all along... T for Death


_**A/N: A SONGFIC ONE-SHOT! Hey guys! So this is my first sonic fanfic and I have decided to make it a Shadamy story! Just a note: Amy and Sonic are married, and Shadow and Sonic are brothers! The song is Everthing But Me by Daughtry. For special effects, try reading and listening to the song while reading! Jk jk but if your anything like me such as getting truly involved in the story then yeah it would be good to listen to the song:/ Enjoy! ALSO THIS NEVER COULD HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT THE HELP OF NOISETANKR3K! THANKS SOO MUCH!**_

_**Everything But Me:**_

_**Shadow's POV:**_

I couldn't do anything. Amy was deathly sick. I stayed by her side through everything though. Sonic claimed it was too much for him, but I know he was waiting for her to pass away so he could be with Elise. He shouldn't have married Amy if he didn't care about her. Doesn't one of the vows when you get married say stay together through sickness and health? Sonic had never been a marriage guy anyways so I'm not fretting over it much. Besides, the only reason he married her is to keep me from having any chance with her.

"C'mon…" I whisper to myself. She wakes up at exactly 5:00 p.m. and it was already 5:01. I know I sound crazy, but I couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever. Even though she was never mine to begin with. Amy stirred slightly, making me jump up quickly, but sit down just as quick as I was overcome with nausea from not sleeping and eating for a week.

"Shadow?" she whispered gently, pushing herself up a bit. I put my hand over hers.

"Where's Sonic?" She asked in a barely audible whisper.

BAM! There it was. The question that hurt even worse each time she asked it.

"He… He couldn't take it. Seeing you like this." I said sadly, covering for my brothers own stupid mistake even though I knew it was a lie. Amy looked down sadly, instantly making me regret the lie.

"Amy-" I began, but she just pressed her fingers to my lips sadly. Those soft delicate hands, yet with such a sad face.

"Just… Just drop it Shadow…."

I nodded and walked out of the room. The sickness I felt when standing was no longer there. Instead it was replaced by guilt. The same guilt I get every time she stirs. Every time she asks that damned question. It's the guilt that kills me every time. Then I walk out like I did right now. Then I promise myself that the next time she wakes, I'll tell her the truth. But I don't. I don't tell her the truth. And you wouldn't either if your brother was out shagging the Princess of Soleanna every night. I mean how can you? She's already sick! She doesn't need to know.

I crane my head to gaze inside the doorway and find her asleep. I sigh when I notice Sonic running through the doors of the ICU. He huffs, obviously out of breath, and stops when he gets to the doorway. His hands, dirty and most likely covered in the musk of that dirty bitch, reach for the doorknob to my angel's room.

"You're late… again. She's asleep." I said, no emotion in the tone of my voice for my heartless brother.

"Damn!" he said as he slid to the floor.

"Don't act like you even give a shit! You just got finished shagging some bitch!"

"Is it that obvious?" he asked sniffing himself. "Did you tell her?"

"No I didn't tell her you dimwit! I covered for your sorry ass yet again!"

"Phew! Thanks bro! I knew you'd come through for me."

I grabbed him by his shirt collar as I said in a low, deathly whisper,

"You think I did that shit for you? I couldn't care less about you right now Sonic. You know who I did that for? I did it for Amy! Because If I was staying by her side for you or not telling her for you, this whole thing would have ended long ago and she wouldn't be living today. You're her reason for fighting through!"

Sonic almost looked a little sad, but he shook his head.

"I… I'm sorry. You know what? I'm gonna tell her right now!" he said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Sonic, no!" I said, but it was too late. He was already through the doors. I put my hand on the knob. Should I enter? Or is this one of those things that you got to do alone? I remove my hand from the door knob only to find myself reaching for it yet again. What if Sonic goes berserk? What if he kills her and uses the chaos emeralds to heal up the bloody marks? My senses finally kicked in and I backed away from the door and sat in a chair. It took all my will to restrain myself from getting up and kicking down the damned door. 5 minutes pass. No one comes out. 10 minutes pass. I began to get up when I see Sonic bursting out of the room screaming, "SHE FLATLINED! SHE FLATLINED!"

_**Amy's POV:**_

I hear someone enter the room. I didn't feel like talking in particular so I pretended to be asleep. I know it's rude, but I knew it was most likely Shadow and even though he has no control over his brother, but I couldn't help but blame him for Sonic's absence.

"Amy I know you're up…"

The voice didn't belong to Shadow! It was Sonic!

"Sonic?" I asked as I turned over the best way I could.

"Yes it's me… I miss you." He said softly.

"You.. you do?" I ask letting the words fill me with warmth.

"Yes, but I cant stay-"

I roll my eyes as I cut him off. "Yeah I know because of work, but-"

"No its not because of work this time… Or anytime before that really…"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Sonic what do you-"

"I've been doing nothing but cheating on you for the 6 months you've been sick!"

My eyes widened. "You… You what?" I asked stupidly, as if I didn't hear him the first time.

"I… I've been-"

I didn't hear the rest as I felt myself fall mentally. Past those old, broken memories of me and Sonic that faded into dust. And then nothing. I have one last thing pops up in my mind. It's a daydream of some sort I turned around to find Shadow sitting there. And I know hes the one I should have fought for all along. He had everything, everything, but me. But now its too late.

_**Shadow's POV:**_

I see swarms of people flowing in and out of Amy's room and I can't help but push my way through the crowd to her side, where I should have been all along.

"AMY!" I scream as I search her soft hands for a pulse or any sign of life. Those soft, delicate hands that were touching my lips only 5 minutes ago, telling me to drop the conversation, sentencing me to silence, now lay dead and lifeless.

"AMY!" I scream again, this time feeling myself being dragged away and I instantly know I'm causing a scene. I allow myself to be dragged away, but seeing Amy's face in my mind brings me back to my heart, and I find myself fighting my way back to her bed yet again.

"AMY! JUST ONE WORD! THAT'S ALL I NEED!" I yell, not caring if I am making a scene this time. Amy stirred slightly, making my heart jump. Just like she had this morning.

"Should've... Fought... For you..." She says in barely a whisper.

"Angel, you never had to do anything for me." I said back, still fending of the security guards.

"I had... everything... everything but you..." She said, her breathing getting lower and lower. And she flatlined again. This time not returning.

_5 YEARS LATER..._

_"Shadow honey, please come home! Amy is pulling up the flowers in garden again." Rouge yells through the phone._

_"I'm on my way. Tell Angel to behave!" I say back as I hang up. I rest the pink roses upon Amy's grave and back away slowly._

_"Well Angel... Looks like you had everything... everythng but me..." I say befor e turning and walking away. Everything but me..._

**_A/N: HOPE U LIKED IT! R&R_**


End file.
